mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethereal Monsters
Ethereal Monsters are a unique class of monster. Each type of single-element Ethereal has its own unique element, but they behave, in many aspects, like quint or hex element monsters (Double element ethereal monsters). They are much harder to breed than any Natural Monster. Single-element Ethereals must be bred/purchased on a specific Natural Island, and can be teleported to Ethereal Island if they are fed to level 15. Teleportation will reset the monster's level back to 1, and permanently remove the creature from the island it was born on. Ethereal Monsters cannot be placed on Gold Island. Single-Element Ethereal Monsters and Double-Element Ethereal Monsters Ethereal monsters are special among the creatures can be placed on the islands. Plant, Cold, Air, Water, and Earth Islands each have their own unique ethereal. To breed an ethereal on one of these islands, the island's Quad Element Monster must be bred with a Triple Element Monster. These creatures are extremely hard to breed and will probably take many attempts before an Ethereal is successfully bred. Once an Ethereal Monster reaches level 15, it may be teleported to Ethereal Island, but be warned - this is a one way trip! In addition to the five different Ethereal Monsters that can be teleported there, Ethereal Island has ten of its own Double Element Ethereal Monsters available to breed. Like the Natural Islands, successfully breeding an Ethereal on Ethereal Island is not guaranteed. The breeding result can be known by looking at the breeding time on the Breeding Structure. On the chart below, times are provided. Match the times below to know what you got. Once Double Element Ethereal Monsters have been produced, they can be bred together in order to get more Double Element Ethereal monsters. For instance, if a Whisp (bred from a Ghazt and a Grumpyre) is combined with a Boodoo (bred from a Jeeode and a Grumpyre) in the Breeding Structure, a Whisp or a Boodoo will result, even though both monsters share a common elemental parent, the Grumpyre. This can be a great time saver when trying to fill a Wubbox on Ethereal Island. There are also Rare forms of Ethereals called 'Rarethereals'. They are incredibly rare to get, so lighting torches is recommended. There have not been Epic forms of Ethereals yet. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins/shards earned per minute/hour, as well as the maximum coins/shards earned. One-Element Ethereal Monsters Two-Element Ethereal Monsters More info can be found in this article. Notes *Ethereal monsters are gradually added to the game. **Ghazt was added to the game on June 14th, 2013. **Reebro was added to the game on June 28th, 2013. **Grumpyre was added to the game on August 19th, 2013. **Nebulob, Arackulele and Whisp were added to the game on September 3rd, 2013. **Jeeode and Boodoo were added to the game on September 19th, 2013. **Sox was added to the game on January 10th, 2014. **Humbug and Kazilleon were added to the game on February 19th, 2014. **Bellowfish was added to the game on April 24th, 2014. **Dragong was added to the game on May 22nd, 2014. **Jellbilly was added to the game on June 18th, 2014. **Fung Pray was added to the game on August 14th, 2014. ** The Ethereal Island Wubbox was added to the game on October 6th, 2014. ** So far, there have been no Triple or Quad-Element Ethereal Monsters. *** When the Fung Pray debuted, the news 'paper' said "the last Ethereal monster", meaning that, probably, no new Ethereal Monsters will be added. This excludes Rarethereal Monsters, which are variants of regular Ethereal Monsters. * It is more efficient to have many Single Element Ethereal Monsters if planning to have a higher shard-to-bed ratio. * An in-game ad with Ghazt in a portal adding his eggs in the composer implies that Ethereals will be added to Composer in Spring 2019. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Classes Category:Monsters